This invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which may be used under water.
The invention relates to an underwater connector which can be connected and disconnected while in water or other liquid media, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,207. The prior art connector comprises a first part provided with one or more electrically conductive pin contacts and a second part provided with corresponding electrical socket contacts. The socket contacts are immersed in a semi-mobile nonelectrically-conducting compound in a cavity. The cavity is closed by a diaphragm which is penetrable by the corresponding pin contacts of the first part when connecting the parts together. Mating and unmating of the connector parts, as well as long time use of the connector under water, results in some of the semi-mobile compound in the cavity being lost, which can result in water entering the cavity to cause short circuits. The purpose of the invention is to overcome or at least minimize this problem.